Wheel suspensions currently exist in which wheels are mounted on a link element and the link element itself is mounted about a rotation point on the frame of the vehicle. Such a wheel suspension is described in Swedish patent application no. SE 0102878-6, in which the wheel suspension is designed to be able to absorb vertical motions which are imparted to the wheels when these are driven over bumps, such that a compensating action is acquired for the vehicle.
In document WO 02/062285, a wheel suspension is described comprising a link element to which a force can be imparted in order to improve the climbing characteristics of a vehicle. The link element comprises a lifting wheel, which lifts the front end of the vehicle by means of a force imparted to a lever arm construction. The link element is a supplementary construction and is separated from the main wheels of the vehicle. The construction means that a user must perform an additional maneuver in order to get the vehicle to climb.